Unfinished Homework
by Aria Taylor
Summary: In which Percy forgets to do his homework and tries to copy off of Annabeth's. Oneshot. Set after the Giant War.


**Disclaimer: All PJO characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

Unfinished Homework

"Annabeth . . ." Percy whispered, nervously shuffling his papers. He glanced to the side, where his girlfriend sat in the desk next to him, beautiful and attentive, just as she always was. Her pencil was poised neatly over her notebook and the paper was already half filled with notes from the day's lecture. She didn't acknowledge Percy, so he tried again. "Annabeth . . ."

She glanced at him, quirking a questioning brow. Their teacher, Mr. Moyer, was still talking and Percy knew for a fact that Annabeth wouldn't talk to him while the teacher was talking. (She was annoying that way.) He bit his lip before scribbling down what he wanted to tell her on a piece of paper and subtly lfting it so she could see his note.

 _I forgot to do my homework._

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She quietly turned the page in her notebook and jotted down her reply, showing it to Percy.

 _What does that have to do with me?_

Percy replied with his puppy dog eyes. He knew that Annabeth knew exactly what he was asking of her. After all, you don't spend five years fighting Greek monsters side-by-side and not pick up on a little telepathy. Plus, Annabeth was a sucker for his puppy dog eyes. He could usually get whatever he wanted with them, which he secretly considered a kind of superpower.

Annabeth wrote down another note.

 _You are not copying off of mine._

Percy gave her a look. She shook her head, her eyebrows raised in an I'm-not-joking manner. Inside, Percy threw a little tantrum. This was not the time for Annabeth to get all honorable and righteous. Didn't she know that the fate of his future rested on her letting him copy her homework? Seriously, if he didn't get a good grade on this homework assignment, then . . . well, actually, Percy wasn't sure anything super bad would happen. This grade wouldn't really change his class grade. Probably. Hopefully. Whatever. He still needed to copy Annabeth's.

 _But I don't have mine done, like, at all._

 _Again, not my problem. You should've done your homework._

 _You owe me, Wise Girl. You owe me._

Percy tried not to let his triumphant grin go too wide when he saw Annabeth's face fall in defeat. He knew she was cursing herself for making Percy help her on a mini quest to retrieve Aphrodite's hand mirror over the weekend. She had told Percy that she would owe him one if he just helped her with this one thing. Sure, the quest hadn't turned out too bad, if you left out the flying baby drakons, blood-thirsty empousai, and the fact that the mirror was hidden in a pile of horse manure. (Apparently, Aphrodite and Ares had decided to meet in the stables for one of their not-so-secret date nights.) Percy had gotten quite the kiss afterwards. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Annabeth owed him a favor and he needed her to cash it in right then.

 _I hate you_ , Annabeth wrote him before fishing her finished and probably flawless homework out of the folder on her desk. She waited untilMr. Moyer's back was turned to hand the papers to Percy. He quickly began to copy down her answers, doing his best to be as subtle as possible.

Apparently, he wasn't subtle enough because all but two minutes later, he heard Mr. Moyer stop his lecture, clear his throat like he always does when he's annoyed, and asking, "Mr. Jackson, may I ask what's so important that you must work on it during my lecture?"

Percy wanted to say that no, he may not ask that question but he figured that would be a straight ticket to detention so he kept his mouth shut. He shot a sideways panicked look at Annabeth, telepathically begging for her help. She let out a little sigh before blurting out, "Uh, it's a project."

Mr. Moyer raised an eyebrow. He obviously wasn't buying it, but his attention was on Annabeth now. Percy furiously began copying again.

"What project?" Mr. Moyer asked.

"Biology," Annabeth lied smoothly. Percy had never loved her more. In his eyes, distracting the teacher so that he could copy her homework was true love. "Science fair," Annabeth continued to explain. "We're entering a project in the science fair for a our Biology class. We're doing a study on, um, human behavior." She began to rattle on about how different teenagers are in class than they are outside of class and other dumb, stupid stuff that she made up on the spot. The funny thing was, Mr. Moyer seemed to be buying it all, even if the rest of the class wasn't. They could all clearly see Percy copying Annabeth's answers.

"Well," Mr. Moyer finally said, "let's leave the Biology project for a time when I'm not teaching, okay?"

Annabeth nodded. Percy finished copying the last answer and shot Annabeth a look. She caught his eye and he handed her back her homework when Mr. Moyer wasn't looking. She took it and neatly placed it back in her folder.

Thank you, Percy mouthed. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but there was a small, fond smile on her lips.

Later, when the bell rang and class was dismissed, Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand in the hallway. "You're amazing," he told her. "You know that?"

"You could tell me a few more times."

Percy grinned and leaned down, kissing her cheek. "Love you," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," Annabeth said, stopping in front of her locker and turning around so that Percy could have full access to her lips. "I love you too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day, when Mr. Moyer returned their homework, Percy expected to get an A. What he got instead was a giant F and a note asking Percy to see him after class. He sunk down in his seat with a defeated sigh. This had detention written all over it.

"You _idiot_ ," Percy heard Annabeth mutter to him. He looked over and found her holding up her homework. It also had an F on the front and a note to see Mr. Moyer after class. "Did you copy my answers word for word?"

Percy swallowed and met Annabeth's murderous gaze. "Oops?" he tried, giving her a small, impish smile.

Her glare didn't waver. Suddenly, Percy felt her had a lot more to fear then detention.

 **Yeah, I don't know what to say about this other than it's 1:15 in the morning, I'm exhausted, and I'm typing this without any contacts or glasses on. I hope you enjoyed it though. Leave a review, maybe?**


End file.
